Missing lemon of Who am I? chapter 54
by BlueSapphire24
Summary: This is the missing scene of Ichiru and Hanabusa in the bathtub. It can be read alone for new readers and those following Who am I? can relate to it as well. M/M. Lemon. fluff.


**Hello there!**

 **I apologize for taking too long! I had two unfortunate incidents.**

 **My computer broke down and I had a mini heart attack because I lost half of the next chapter of Who am I and this whole chapter as well. Everything else was backed up, close call. Now I am stuck with using my phone or the library because I need new components for that … (all profanities of the world are not enough).**

 **The second incident is that I could not afford to pay my share for the bills and my roommate could not pitch in this month(cannot blame her) so we ended up without internet at home because she had to prioritize water and electricity (thank goodness).**

 **The good news is that I am staying elsewhere temporarily and I have access to internet YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **Pretty messed up life I am living, I know… Enough about me guys! This is the scene missing from chapter 54 of who am I? I will be doing this more often because that one is turning into a monster otherwise :p I hope you enjoy this bit of fluffiness of the sappy romantic couple that I adore.**

 **Warning: Mature content! Sexual and other stuff…. basically LEMON with so little plot really.**

 **First time reader?** In this universe, Ichiru did not die, he is 25 years old here and have been dating Hanabusa since he was 16. They are married under the vampire law. Ichiru's grandmother visited suddenly and asked that Ichiru comes back to the Kiryuu clan as their heir (it is a bit more complicated than that but that is the gist of it). In this universe, the Kiryuu are a special clan that hold witch powers in addition to being hunters. So, Ichiru is a wizard who had his powers recently awakened (this just so that you understand the implication of the exchange at the end of the chapter ;) You do not really need to read the story if you are looking for more of this couple because they do not have much screen time sadly.

 **Disclamer: I do not own vampire knight or any of its character, only the plot where I indulge my fantasies by borrowing them :D**

 **Enjoy!**

∞∞ **8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞ Lemony goodness start ∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

"I would have liked it better if I was not under the impression that you tossed me aside." Hanabusa dropped his head into the crook of Ichiru's neck.

"Oh~ poor baby! Were you sad?" Ichiru cooed while ruffling the golden locks, it hurt him just as much to make his lover endure such harsh treatment, but tricking your allies would be the first step to trick your enemy for the plan to succeed.

"I was, very…" Hanabusa whined, pushing Ichiru into the couch like a moping puppy.

"hmmm… Well… I just drew a bubble bath," Ichiru pushed him off with difficulty and stood to walk toward the bathroom while Hanabusa watched his every move, "How about you come take your revenge by doing whatever you fantasized about all these years."

Electric blue eyes widened, "What- are you… no way!"

Ichiru faced him, walking backward while unbuttoning his shirt to let it slide over his shoulders, allowing his lover the luscious sight of his pale supple skin and perky nipples "I just happen to be in the perfect mood for a make out session in a bathtub." Ichiru bit his lips, suppressing a laugh at the almost drooling expression of his lover as Hanabusa gulped.

"But… but… We never agreed on a temperature and you always complained about… how… how dangerous it was to do it in the wet space." Hanabusa all but pinched himself to check if he was dreaming.

"Hmm? Did I say such a thing?" Ichiru acted innocent all while stripping slowly, "I don't remember… Why would I go through the embarrassment of buying the appropriate lube for the occasion then?" He tilted his head before bending seductively to pull down his pants and jump out of them to hide behind the bathroom door.

It was at that moment that Hanabusa threw caution to the wind and ran after his lover, forgetting all about sulking and getting angry with him in favor of grabbing the cute bottom that disappeared behind the annoying walls. He gasped when He found his lover naked and about to go into the tub. He took off his clothes in a frenzy and jumped in with a big splash.

"Hot!" He screamed as his skin turned pink.

"Warm for me." Ichiru gave him a tongue out before Hanabusa pushed him back against the tub to cover him with his own body and claim the naughty lip and tongue that escaped inside, "Where was that item you purchased for the occasion?" Hanabusa asked in between the kisses.

Ichiru stretched a hand and picked a transparent bottle that he handed to his lover while Hanabusa parted his legs and placed butterfly kisses on his neck down to his collarbone.

He sighed when feeling the body of his lover pressing down on him.

"Hmm? Waterproof, I see…" Hanabusa eyed the label before removing the cap with his teeth, a gesture that stirred Ichiru in a weird way.

The golden haired vampire gave his blushing lover a teasing smile when he made him realize that he felt him rock his hips subtly as well as the warm bulge rubbing against his thigh.

"Were you imagining how we are going to do it when you were filling the tub?" He whispered against Ichiru's ear.

With a face flaming red, exposing how truthful Hanabusa's statement was, Ichiru slid down and hid underwater. Hanabusa snapped in fit of giggle from the cuteness of his lover.

"What am I going to do with you if you act bold for one second and turn shy on the next one." He muttered, looking at the bubble of air surfacing while Ichiru was doing his best keeping himself under water. The vampire placed the bottle of lube on the edge and waited for his lover to resurface again.

He took that time to admire the work Ichiru did while he was sulking away on the sofa. In the spacious pristine white bathroom, the silverette scattered purple petals of different shades across the floor, the sink and the bath itself. Vampires may appreciate red roses the most, but Ichiru was well aware of how fond his lover had been with every flower that has the same color of his eyes or a shade closer, if the daily bouquet delivered to their bedroom was any reference.

Aido smile widened when he realized that scented candles were used to give the place an alluring scent of lavender. _Gosh I love this petulant minx!_

He got out of the bath, splashing the water around and headed to the switch of the bathroom. He could hear Ichiru resurfacing from lack of oxygen or may be out of worry when noticing his exit.

Hanabusa switched off the lights and turned to look at the breathtaking sight that greeted him. From his spot, he noticed that the candles were meticulously placed to form to halves of a heart, with a path of scattered petals in the middle that leads to the two-step higher bathtub. On either side of the sink, their initial glowed, reflecting a beautiful painting against the mirror. Electric blue eyes landed on the bathtub were Ichiru busied himself with sliding his hands in the water, lifting a bit of it in his palm and watch as it trickled down.

The sounds of the droplet echoed in the silent room. They did not need any words to communicate at this point. The romantic setting that would usually be the work of the vampire spoke volumes of Ichiru's feelings and his apology. The blush adorning the pale wet skin of the silverette told Hanabusa that he knew how uncharacteristic it was and did not wish to be teased about it. Lastly, the stolen glances Ichiru did not think that Hanabusa noticed told the vampire that his lover was impatient to have him join in the tub again.

Without wasting another second, he took careful steps; the adoring smile never left his lips. Ichiru could hear his heart pounding in his ears, starting to lose his nerves when faced with the perfect man heading his way. The thought of being torn apart from each other made him realize how lucky he was to have such a man in his life, as his one and only. He watched as the dancing lights from the candle accentuated the contours of the vampire's naked body. His eyes discreetly traveling from those sinful smiling lips to that sharp jawline until they landed to the exquisite collarbone that he liked to bite on whenever he is losing himself in those strong arms. How many times did that broad chest replace his pillow and the kind heart inside it lulled him to sleep? The silverette had to avert the delicious sight, as he suddenly felt too shy to stare any longer.

He squeezed his knees against his chest nervously while Hanabusa eased back in the bath. He could not help the chuckle when his ice-wielding vampire gave a delighted sigh now that the temperature of the water dropped to a tolerable level for him.

"Come here…" Hanabusa whispered.

"um…" Ichiru nodded and twisted before stretching his limbs while pressing his back against Hanabusa's chest.

The vampire pushed the fine strands of silver hair to the other shoulder and secured his lover's head in a way that he could kiss his temple, cheek and exposed neck.

Ichiru finally relaxed to the touch, holding on to the arms wrapped around his torso.

"Where did that bold seductive minx run off to?" Hanabusa teased.

Ichiru tilted his head and gave him a sulking pout, "His batteries ran out…" He mumbled as the lips he craved closed on his own.

The kiss was sweet, lazy and soft. Ichiru gave his lover a quizzical look when Hanabusa broke it to chuckle uncontrollably.

"What?" The silverette pushed his elbow against the vibrating chest.

"Nothing… just…" Aido took a deep breath and tightened the hug on his lover, "I was thinking how lucky I was until I remembered the way you used to tense up every time I tried to kiss you when we first started dating."

"Baka!" Ichiru shrieked as his blush darkened, "Why did you have to bring that up?"

"I dunno." Hanabusa shrugged, "I get moments like this frequently. hmmm… Let's see… I remember how cute you looked the day after New Year's Eve."

"Oh my god! Please stop!" Ichiru hid his face with both hands, turning scarlet red by now at the memory.

"You got wasted by yourself with the liquor you stole from Cross-san. I was wondering if you were still sulking because Zero did not come back to visit since leaving for the U.S only to get shocked by the fact that you were having the same emotional dilemma I was going through. I guess that drunken confession was the best thing that happened to me as well as the sloppy kiss that ended in clattering teeth."

"I don't remember, I don't remember any of that!" Ichiru shook his head. He was not a slow person and he learned to observe people since he was a child. It did not take him long to realize that the golden haired vampire did not have a sweet tooth to the point of inviting him out diligently to the café where Ichiru liked to hang out with Zero and Yuki. He did not miss the slight but happy change of expression whenever he took the initiative by inviting Hanabusa to hang out or try something new. He had to admit that he enjoyed every moment of that time, thinking that it was how friendship was supposed to be. It was not until Hanabusa grew busy tutoring Yuki for her inauguration that he felt the void of not having him around. He realized that it was the blond vampire who made the greater effort to create opportunities for them to meet and hang out.

It took few days of separation for Ichiru to realize that he wanted more than simple friendship with him, more than few days of games and fun. However, he was insecure about whether the Aido young master would be able to handle his dark and twisted side. He was not sure if it was even possible for them to be together seeing the different worlds they lived in. All the turmoil catapulted that night in the drunken stupor when the blond vampire appeared before him when he least expected.

He was lying when he said that he could not remember. He was lying when he acted surprised upon waking up the next morning to find Hanabusa in bed with him. In fact, he woke up long before the vampire, with a splitting headache to boot. He carefully slipped out of bed and took some medicine before sliding back in, but not before taking in the sight of the handsome man whom he realized that he fell in love with. That day, the golden hair looked as wild as ever, the fine eyebrows were relaxed and the rosy lips parted slightly to allow shallow steady breaths to slip through. Ichiru could still not remember what happened the night before at that point, but he could not help but feel happy finding the vampire so close. He leaned and brushed his fingers against soft lips, and leaned further to push his own lips against them.

He could still remember how quickly his heart was beating as he prayed that Hanabusa would not wake up until he fulfilled his goal. He was sure that he was blushing like crazy from the heated sensation of his face. Looking around as if wary of anyone seeing them, he slipped under the cover and snuggled up to his chest. He was scared that it would turn out to be nothing but a dream, or that Hanabusa would turn awkward come morning, but he made a wish nonetheless. That night, while looking at the sky through the window over the shoulder of the vampire, he prayed that he would never have to leave the comfort of this embrace ever again. The sight of the slow falling snow lulled him back to sleep.

As for Hanabusa, the memory of that night was slightly different. He came over as Yuki's chaperone since she wanted to spend the occasion with her adoptive father. He was dying to see the silverette for whom he held the most painful unrequited love so far. It was hard to believe that the drop-dead gorgeous teenager dubbed as Idol-sempai would be running around chasing a human, of hunter lineage, with weak health and a man to boot, not to mention the fact that Ichiru shared the face of his archenemy at that time, Zero Kiryuu.

He would have laughed in the face of his future self if they told him such a thing would happen. However, it did happen and he could not fight it. He was thankful for the fact that Cross sent him to fetch the sulking silverette from his dorm room. Hearing Ichiru's honest thoughts and having him reciprocate his feelings was worth getting drenched with the liquor spilled over his shirt by the clumsy drunk human.

It was worth it for that messed up kiss and the temporary concussion he received when Ichiru toppled them over to the floor. It was worth it when the spent teenager slept on top of him and made the young master who never had to do any chore on his own tend to someone else for the first time in his life. However, the best reward was the blushing silverette who woke up the next morning to find him staring at his sleeping face, topless and sticking close to him, Ichiru's expression was priceless as memories of the previous night rushed through his head. He may have denied it fervently, but Hanabusa knew very well that his lover remembered every detail.

"I was such a failure as a boyfriend." Ichiru snapped him out of his reminiscing.

"No you were not." Aido brought some water and let it trickle over a pale shoulder, his hunger rising at the sight of the pulsing vein in Ichiru's neck.

"Yeah right!" Ichiru scoffed, "Anyone else would have groveled to your feet if you looked their way the same as you did with me, but all I did was make your life harder."

Hanabusa chuckled and maneuvered his lover so that Ichiru would be facing him and straddling his lap thanks to the spacious bathtub. He looked at the blushing man with so much adoration that his lips curled up when he noticed the loud heartbeat getting louder in Ichiru's chest.

 _Gosh! I might die of embarrassment today! Why did he have to bring up those memories right now…_ Ichiru screamed mentally

"Well… Maybe, it is because you gave a hard time to conquer your heart that I cannot imagine myself longing for anyone else." The vampire declared without batting an eye as his hands slid up his lover's sides and pulled him closer so that he tasted a sensitive nub. The feel of the warm tongue lapping at his now colder wet skin made Ichiru gasp and throw his head back. He could feel every move, twitch and sensation as that obscene appendage twirled, flicked and licked him relentlessly. His hands automatically rested on the damp golden head for support as his knees started to tremble. The thumb of a hand holding him up pressed and teased the neglected nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through his spine, making him arch his back to the touch.

Feeling the grip over his head tighten, Aido looked up to enjoy the sight of the flushed and panting silverette with his wet hair sticking to his face and shoulders while his purple eyes dilated in lust and desire. In what seemed like a natural gesture, Ichiru lowered his body and Hanabusa craned his neck for them to connect into yet another gentle kiss, the only disturbance being the water shifting around with their movement.

"I love you…" Ichiru whispered against the lips so close to his, cupping the face of the vampire to look into his eyes and reaffirm his words with the feeling shining through his eyes, "I always will…"

"Then stop asking yourself why I am so crazy about you and let me love you like no other…" Hanabusa grinned childishly at the helpless smile Ichiru gave him. He startled his lover by sliding his hands down and grabbing his butt cheeks under the water, making Ichiru yelp and grab his shoulders for support. He knew that the silverette was a scaredy cat and it took a lot of courage for him to attempt this make out session after denying it for years, and Hanabusa was about to make the most of it.

"You better hold on tight there." The last warning left his mouth that latched on the other nipple while a hand attacked Ichiru's shaft in a sudden but persistent pumping motion while he teased his aperture with a sly finger without probing further.

The sudden assault of sensations made Ichiru swallow his moans and all but throw his weight on the vampire's shoulders. His hands flailed before one arm wrapped around Hanabusa's neck and the other gripped the edge of the bathtub. By the time, his vampire finished torturing his sensitive chest; Ichiru was a panting mess with glazed eyes that barely registered the splashing of the water from the obscene hand torturing his engorged member. He dropped his head on strong shoulder and fought the loud moan that escaped and made him turn scarlet when echoing through the bathroom.

"Hmmm?... That was quite…. loud." Hanabusa teased, evidently pleased about eliciting such a sound from his usually quiet lover.

"Shut up..ahaa…uh…haaa… hana… can't…" Ichiru gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on the neck he held onto. His back arched sharply as his release threatened to overcome him, "water… will… dirty…" he protested weakly.

"That is the point of this!" Aido chuckled and stopped his ministration suddenly, smirking at the dissatisfied moan of his lover that betrayed his protest. "No worries, it is not over yet."

Hanabusa maneuvered his lover again to have him sit on his lap, but parted his legs with his own knees this time. Ichiru flustered at the vulnerable position, it was one thing while they are in bed, but he found himself embarrassed tenfold when doing it in such an atmosphere.

"Relax…" The rich whisper of his lover against his ears had the opposite effect of relaxing, it lit the fire of passion ablaze when he was obviously feeling Hanabusa's arousal poking his back.

He watched the wicked hands uncap the lube and sink it underwater. He threw his head back against the crook of Hanabusa's neck and tilted it to breath out a moan when he felt the fingers stretching him, But his breath soon caught when he felt the tube of the bottle pressing and the substance filling him inside. It did not take long for Hanabusa to discard the object and start preparing his lover for what is to come.

Ichiru craned his neck further, twisting around with every finger added and jolting each time they brushed against his bundle of nerves, his mouth hung open begging for the kiss that Hanabusa would use as a distraction with every stretch. The silverette felt weak in the knees and his legs trembled as they parted shamelessly, his hips were already pressing against the fingers and bucking against the fist pumping him, his hands clawed the arms wrapped around his sides and the water felt colder against his heated skin.

Electric blue eyes darkened with lust noticed the usual frown adorning the pretty face just before the unavoidable climax, he would have liked to grant his lover the pleasure, but he needed to tease him more today as a revenge for the stunt he pulled.

Just as Ichiru gritted his teeth to resist the explosive orgasm, Hanabusa halted all movement. The clenched mouth opened in a breathless gasp and panted a couple of times before the silverette snapped his head to face his lover, shivering when the wicked finger slid out of him.

The human lover gave an expression between begging and seething as the pain from unsatisfied desire was racking his heated body. The only thread keeping him from blasting on his lover was the look on the vampire's face; he could see that Hanabusa was straining to control himself despite the teasing smirk tracing his lips.

Ichiru was vaguely aware of the blond's intentions. _He wants me to beg for it!_

However, the silverette had yet another surprise in store. He twisted and pushed against the heaving chest of the ice-wielder putting enough distance for his back to hit the other end of the tub. He draped his hands over the edges and kept his knees parted in a seductive way, slightly rocking his hips as if simulating the rhythm with which his lover would normally take him. The pressure of the water against his body made the experience strangely arousing for both of them.

Never the one to resist the slightest seduction from his shy lover, Hanabusa licked his lips as he stared into determined purple eyes. Like a predator approaching his prey, he moved slowly without breaking eye contact, slicing through the water before he grabbed the waist of the smaller man and tugged him to the middle of the tub where he sat and made Ichiru straddle him. The silver haired lover gripped the marble edges tighter as Hanabusa guided him down onto his ready shaft. Despite the lukewarm water, cooling his body, he could distinctly feel the heat pressing against his entrance as well as every inch of searing passion breaching him so slowly. One of the hands gripping his hips slid up and curled around his shoulder to give the final tug down that impaled him fully and made him throw his head back with a loud moan that reverberated in time with the grunt that escaped his lover.

Aido had to take a few moments to collect himself, panting against the thrumming chest of his lover, when the hot cavern enveloped him fully. He feared that he would grow dizzy from the heated sensation coursing through his body. When the tense body in his embrace relaxed, he rocked him carefully to test his reaction, keeping the wellbeing of his lover as his priority at all times.

A pained moan from Ichiru alerted him and he looked up to look for any sign of discomfort. However, he was greeted with the breathtaking sight of his smiling lover who was expecting that reaction from him.

"I am fine… Just… it kinda went iN faster…" Ichiru mumbled while caressing a wet cheek lovingly.

"Oh!" Hanabusa realized belatedly what he meant, "Sorry… forgot about the water." He smiled sheepishly and hugged his lover tightly, patiently waiting for him to adjust despite the torture it put him through.

It did not take long for Ichiru to use the edges as leverage and attempt to rock his body again. This time, a satisfied sigh escaped his lips, which was enough signal to his vampire for them to get on with it.

Their lovemaking was never rough, brutal or quick. They always savored every moment of it as if it was their last, slowly gliding against each other, letting the heat buildup while kissing and nibbling. Today, memory of their first sober kiss flashed through their mind as their lips met. They let their hands roam in soft or curly hair lovingly, the fingers would twist into a gentle grip when Ichiru find himself unable to bear the intense pleasure of the other's ministrations. Fingers would tease the back of an ear while a naughty mouth would bit on the earlobe, Hanabusa would whisper loving words followed with a perverted remark that never failed to rile his lover more. A vengeful hand would slide up a sensitive side and knead the spot that would reciprocate the tremble of pleasure. They memorized each and every spot that would bring pleasure to the other like their own names, but still discover more as they drown in the passion and lust. Eventually, the heat and pressure of their releases would turn unbearable and their limbs would curl around each other.

At this point, Ichiru would become putty in his vampire's embrace, barely holding on to the last shred of sanity as he curled his legs against Hanabusa's midsection while the blond vampire grabbed his hips and impaled him relentlessly against his engorged arousal. Ichiru would wrap his arms around the tensing neck, his nails digging against the skin they encounter. The splashing sound of the water reflecting their coiling passion. The moans turned louder in the echoing room and Ichiru needed the last straw to snap before they bask in the impending release.

"Hana…Ah… Han…. Please…" He craned his neck to have his erratically pulsing vein closer to the vampire's mouth, catching the red hue from the corner of his eyes.

The subtle moment of hesitation annoyed him but he was not about to ruin the moment to scold his lover for it. Instead, Ichiru grabbed the back of the golden head and pushed against his neck so that Hanabusa could let go of the last thread of self-control and sink his fangs into the awaiting flesh. And sinking he did, with enough vigor that he feared tearing the panting throat away. The thought of almost losing his one and only made his hunger rise more, but the fear of hurting him offered the much needed self-restrain to gulp a couple of times before pulling away.

"Hnnn…" Ichiru quivered violently at the double intrusion along with the hand teasing his shaft with obscene massaging motions, when his release soon followed. He never felt more satisfied and whole other than at the moment his lover claimed all of him. It never felt right unless he felt those pointy pristine fangs sinking into his flesh. He had to wonder if he was the one who would not be able to live without the bite instead of his lover. Indeed, he got to know the pleasure of it long before discovering the bliss of becoming one with this man. He felt silly for waiting so long but grateful that he did not get cold feet about it either.

The coppery taste hitting his taste bud made Ichiru realize that Hanabusa already pulled his fangs away, the warmth spreading inside him told him of his lover's release and he pouted mentally when he missed seeing his expression.

He watched the electric blue eyes intently watching as the puncture wounds closed quickly before glancing toward his eyes.

They leaned for one last kiss while caressing back and shoulders lovingly. Once they pulled apart, a nose twitched and a pair of lips quivered before a fit of giggles echoed in the pristine bathroom.

"We need to take a shower now…" Ichiru slumped against his lovers broad shoulders, still giggling at the sight the pink hue trailing the remaining water in the bathtub.

"In a bit…" Hanabusa lazed around, placing butterfly kisses everywhere on the side of Ichiru's face.

"Now…" Ichiru groaned softly, weakly pushing against his lover in attempt to stand on shaky legs. Hanabusa finally conceded and helped him up, but did not join him until he drained the dirtied water and allowed the tub to fill up again for a more 'relaxing' time later. Ichiru had a foreboding feeling that they will not leave the bathroom until he turned pruny or pass out; making him decide for it to be the first and last time they attempt a make out session in this place.

"Oh!" Ichiru peeked out of the shower stall at the surprised sound of his lover.

"hmmm?" he hummed an inquiring tone.

Hanabusa pointed to the outer edge of the tub, and Ichiru squinted to see what he was showing him. Purple eyes widened in shock with a jaw dropping expression.

Hanabusa gave a baffled laughter before composing himself for a sarcastic attempt, "What did you say again? You do not feel any different nor stronger even after your powers awakened?"

Ichiru narrowed his eyes on his lover, "Ever thought that it might be your doing?" Pointing to the crack going down the white marble.

"I do not remember holding on anything but you the whole time." Hanabusa shrugged.

∞∞ **8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞ Lemony goodness end ∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

 **Currently working on next chapter of Who am I?**

 ***sigh* losing half a chapter was quite the let down but I am determined to make up for it with two updates hopefully soon ;)**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
